


План "Л"

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Gen, Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Из плюсов — площадка была именно такая, какой он себе представлял. Из минусов — с девушками тут, кажется, тоже было напряженно...Примечание: Является логическим продолжением "Формулировки", но может читаться как самостоятельная истрия
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	План "Л"

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на похищения.

— Сэр... Сэр... Мне очень жаль, что я вынужден вас разбудить, но на общей посадочной площадке дракон, сэр. Он требует красивую девушку. И грозится, в случае отказа, выпустить опасное чудовище, — раздался голос ДЖАРВИСА и Тони, не совсем понимая, проснулся он или все ещё спит, уточнил про чудовище:

— Очень опасное? 

Ответ ДЖАРВИСА не разочаровал:

— Судя по моим наблюдениям да, сэр. Чрезвычайно высокий риск смерти от передозировки умилением. Другими словами он принес кошку, сэр. Вы проснулись? 

Тони сел на кровати. К его сну, ровно как и к кошкам, ДЖАРВИС относился очень трепетно и будить ради шутки точно бы не стал. 

— Значит, дракон с кошкой. 

— Именно, сэр. 

— На моей посадочной площадке. 

— Абсолютно так, сэр. 

— И я не сплю... 

— Увы, сэр. Я думал вызвать мисс Поттс, или мисс Рашман, раз дракону так необходима девушка, но подумал, что вы расстроитесь, если контакт произойдет без вас, и взял на себя смелость... 

— Ты все правильно сделал, Джей, спасибо! Кстати, не надо Пеппер и Наташу, хорошо? 

— Вы уверены, сэр? 

— Да. 

—... 

— Ладно, ладно, не надо так осуждающе молчать. Если это действительно окажется опасным, даю тебе разрешение немедленно поднять всех Мстителей по тревоге, — Тони натянул на себя первую попавшуюся футболку и джинсы, схватил контейнер с костюмом и вошел в лифт. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — проговорил ДЖАРВИС, хотя его интонации говорили об обратном. 

— И задействуй протокол "Экскалибур", — смилостивился Тони, хотя был почти на сто процентов уверен, что это не понадобится. Что бы не писали сказочники в книгах, Тони был уверен, что драконы — как люди, есть хорошие, а есть — не очень. И вешать на всю расу ярлык злодеев только потому, что какому-то одному идиоту пришло в голову закусить принцессой... Да и не факт, что принцесса не была той ещё стервой. Или вообще, рыцарь, который отправился ее спасать, струсил и все придумал сам, а принцесса и дракон прожили долгую, счастливую жизнь. 

— Как скажете. И все же, сэр... — вырвал из размышлений Тони ДЖАРВИС. 

— Шшш, ДЖАРВИС! Это и правда дракон! — Тони достиг общей посадочной площадки и застыл, любуясь чудесным созданием. Дракон оказался не особо крупным — размером с земную лошадь. Цвет чешуи у него был просто замечательный: красно-коричневый у хребта, он постепенно, к брюху, становился ярко-зелёным. Тони такую красоту прежде видел только у игуан, которые, если разобраться, тоже могли сойти за миниатюрных драконов. А ещё у хамелеонов, но те вообще всегда казались Тони инопланетянами, по какой-то непонятной прихоти выбравшими для жизни старушку Землю. 

— Конечно, сэр. Неужели вы думаете, что я способен на обман? — натурально обиделся ДЖАРВИС. 

— Мурлакотамб, ДЖАРВИС! — напомнил Тони. 

— Мистер Бартон позволил себе лишнее в отношении вас, сэр. За что был справедливо наказан, — чопорно ответил ДЖАРВИС, и в его тоне не было ни капли раскаяния. Впрочем, Клинт и вправду заслужил тот розыгрыш. 

— Надеюсь, вы помирились? — на всякий случай уточнил Тони. Не то чтобы он сомневался в адекватности обоих, но иногда ДЖАРВИС мог быть таким занудой. 

— После того как он принес вам соответствующие извинения? Конечно, сэр. Могу я предложить вам одеть костюм, сэр? 

— Конечно, держи наноботов наготове. А пока... 

— Ты не девушка! — дракон, больше похожий на готового расплакаться школьника, чем на злобную, кровожадную тварь, обвиняюще ткнул в сторону Тони когтем. Впрочем, если ещё до этого могли быть какие-то сомнения в порядочности конкретно этого дракона, то кошка, удобно устроившаяся в коробке в изгибе лапы, отметала их напрочь. Тони никогда не верил в то, что можно быть законченным злодеем и тебя будут любить кошки. А этого конкретного дракона явно любили. Вон как урчали и терлись головой. 

— Нет, слава Тесле, не девушка. Но, согласись, красивый. И, в придачу, еще и умный. А это, заметь, намного лучше. 

Дракон внимательно осмотрел Тони, даже обошел для верности по кругу, особое внимание уделив заднице и глазам. 

— Но — не девушка... — печально вздохнул дракон. 

— Так и она — не чудовище, — пожал плечами Тони, кивая подбородком на кошку. 

— Уверен? — дракон неожиданно хитро прищурился. — Может, это флеркин? 

— Кто? 

— Ну, флеркин. У вас что, флеркины не водятся? 

— Если под флеркином ты подразумеваешь кошек, то их тут пруд пруди. Ну, в смысле, очень много. Так что девушку тебе за нее точно не дадут. 

Дракон еще раз задумчиво оглядел Тони, что-то прикидывая про себя, в то время как сам Тони вовсю разглядывал дракона, пытаясь понять, можно уже трогать чешую, подбородочную складку или хвост, чтобы убедиться в байках, записанных Мерлином или... 

Додумать Тони не успел. Дракон решительно кивнул сам себе и, внезапно плюхнувшись на задницу, совершенно безутешно зарыдал, утирая сопли кончиком хвоста. 

Тони немедленно забыл про все возможные эксперименты и кинулся утешать ребенка, хотя не вполне представлял, как это толком делать. 

— Ну-ну-ну, парень, — проговорил он, давая знак ДЖАРВИСУ, и начал поглаживать лапы, стараясь при этом не замечать, как хвост, только что побывавший черт знает где, теперь уцепился за его ногу. — Скажи дяде Тони, что стряслось? 

— Заче-е-ет, — икнул дракон, с благодарностью принимая невесть откуда вытащенную ДЖАРВИСОМ и преподнесенную с помощью Дубины скатерть, которая вполне могла заменить дракону носовой платок. Ну или полотенце. 

— Надо было де-е-евушку... Краси-и-ивую... 

— Для чего надо? По какому предмету зачет? 

— Для межрасовых коммуника-а-аций. Но я это... Ну, в общем, прослушал, что профессор говорил, только про формулировку запомнил, а Ыыыаурр сказал, мол, ерунда, главное, взгляд построже и ногой топнуть. И пасть разинуть пострашней. А они — кошку... 

— Кто — они? 

— В две тысячи двести пятом би. Это сороковой мир от нас.

— Вот ссу... Поганцы! Но кошка красивая. 

— Но она не девушка! — кошка недовольно зашипела, и дракон сразу поправился. — То есть — девушка, но не человек! 

— А с девушкой вы что потом делаете? 

— В смысле? — дракон мигом прекратил реветь, будто повернули выключатель, рассматривая Тони с подозрением, словно тот подразумевал нехорошее. Что, в общем-то, было не далеко от истины. Но хвост, что интересно, не убрал. Напротив — обернул ноги в два кольца, а кончик прижал к ягодицам, осторожно поглаживая, типа это у Тони, а не у дракона нервный срыв. Хотя кто его знает, может, драконам так спокойнее? 

— Ну вот привел ты ее, получил зачёт, а потом куда? — пояснил мысль Тони. 

— Домой, конечно, если сама захочет. Только у нас редко хотят, считай, что никогда, — дракон высморкался и аккуратно отложил скатерть в сторону. 

— То есть, если, положим, мы найдем тебе добровольца, ты обязуешься вернуть его обратно? 

— Если он сам захочет! — взмахнул ресницами дракон, и глаза у него при этом были честные-честные. 

— Она... 

— Он... 

— Ты же говорил — девушка... — Тони натурально не мог отвести взгляда, он понимал что происходит что-то не то, но дракон был такой расстроенный и такой настоящий. А Тони с детства мечтал увидеть дракона. И нет, не победить, а просто — поболтать хорошенько. И посмотреть, как драконы живут. И вообще... 

— Мальчик, девочка — какая, в жопу, разница? Ну, снизят бал, а может, и нет. Ведь и правда красивый... А, главное, добрый, характер хороший... И вообще... — между тем бормотал себе под нос дракон, крепче прижимая к себе кошку и Тони и вслепую ковыряясь у себя на поясе, продолжая при этом смотреть Тони в глаза. 

— Тони... 

— То-о-они... 

— Тони! 

Наташа и Пеппер, вызванные обеспокоенным ДЖАРВИСом, выбежали наружу, но было поздно.

Щелкнуло, вспыхнуло и через миг на взлетной площадке никого не было. 

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Это был дракон. Из сорокового, если считать от две тысячи двести пятого мира. Литера "би", — виновато ответил ИскИн. 

Наташа и Пеппер переглянулись. 

— Общий сбор! — воскликнули они в унисон. 

ДЖАРВИС зловеще хмыкнул про себя. Дамы терпеть не могли, когда кто-то пытался похитить Тони, собственно, как и остальные Мстители. Не то чтобы они были ярыми собственниками, но... 

Тони принадлежал их семье. Драконам придется поискать кого-то другого. 

Хотя зная Тони и его золотое сердце — могут возникнуть сложности. ДЖАРВИС еще раз хмыкнул и набрал номер доктора Стивена Стренджа. Пора было приводить в действие план "Л".


End file.
